wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 4.3.0
| Image = | Release = PTR | Releaseref = | Version = 14732 | toc = 40300? | Highlights = * Raid Finder * Transmogrifier * Void Storage * Darkmoon Faire island * Tier 13 * Final Battle against Deathwing | Related = | api = 0 | Prev = 4.2.2 | Current = 4.3.0 | Next = }} Version: 4.3.0.14732 on PTR Available on the Public Test RealmsPublic Test Realms at US Blizzard support site around September 27, 2011. This upcoming patch is planned to release well before the end of 2011. It is expected to appear on the PTR in early late Sptember Zarhym|date=24-Sep-2011 1:28 PM|bluequote= Yes. We're intent on getting the 4.3 Public Test Realms up potentially within the next week. :) As you mentioned, there's still a lot of work to be done on this patch, so a lot of the content will be rolled onto the test realms over time. Transmogrification, Void Storage, some balance changes, and several UI updates/improvements will likely make the PTR right away. The dungeon/raid content, legendary questline, Dungeon Finder updates, and especially Raid Finder are still very much works in-progress.}} or October 2011. General * Transmogrifier - a transmogrification feature accessed via an ethereal NPC to allow combining pieces of armor of the same type to create a new piece with the look of one, but the stats of the other. * Void Storage - possibly a new type of special player "bank" with up to 100 to 150 slot accessed via an ethereal NPC, but unable to store items with enchants or gems. |date=17-Aug-2011 11:40AM }} * Less experience will be needed to get from level 71 to 80. |date=29-Aug-2011 3:30PM }} [[Zarhym]]|date=26-Aug-2011 11:26 AM}} * Raid Attack power buff focused more toward melee than ranged. Dungeons & Raids * Expected to have "major raid and dungeon content", three new five-player dungeons and a new raid (the Deathwing battle). ** The first 5-man is called End Time (from Battle.net, not "Endtime" as mentioned in some interviews) and will apparently happen at a future version of Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 9:00 AM PDT}} Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 16:00 UTC}} via the Caverns of Time. ***Bosses (random two encountered on each run): **** **** **** **** ***Final boss: **** - Mysterious member of the Infinite dragonflight that may have the "power to interrupt the sight of the Timeless One… the ability to create a new and infinite dragonflight". ** The second 5-man will be called Well of Eternity where players will need to go back in time to get the Demon Soul with also via the Caverns of Time. ***Blizzplanet suggests this is the dungeon previously code-named "War of the Ancients". ***Bosses: Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 12:00 PM PDT}} Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 19:00 UTC}} **** - Satyr protegé of Xavius. **** - Queen of the Highborne. **** and - The demon pit lord and Highborne head of Queen Azshara's personal guard. ** The third 5-man will be called Hour of Twilight where players will escort Thrall back to Wyrmrest Temple. *** Bosses: Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 3:00 PM PDT}} Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 22:00 UTC}} **** - A formidable water elemental ascendant. **** Former blade-for-hire and one of the Twilight's Hammer's deadliest assassins. **** - Former Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light. ** The raid, apparently also called "Dragon Soul," Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 6:00 PM PDT}} Kaivax|date=20-Sep-2011 08:13 UTC}} will start around Wyrmrest Temple where players will have to fight 6 of Deathwing's lieutenants and then Deathwing himself. At some point players will have to go to the Eye of Eternity to recover the Focusing Iris in order to use the Demon Soul/Dragon Soul. The fight with Deathwing will start with Thrall using the Demon Soul to weaken him, then players will jump from a gunship to Deathwing. The final fight will occur on his back trying to stay balanced and peel off his armor plates. Deathwing will try to escape and the final battle will after falling into the Maelstrom where phases may occur on islands around the Maelstrom. Like the dungeons, the raid will be accessed from the Caverns of Time. *** Pre-Deathwing bosses: **** - A mighty elemental and stone giant. **** - A faceless one and general of N'Zoth. **** - Another faceless one servant. **** - Forsaken mage. **** - A gigantic flying Twilight Dragon around Wyrmrest Temple. **** - Drake rider and "High General" of Deathwing's forces fought on a gunship. *** Final boss: **** *** One of the rewards for killing Deathwing will be a mount that will be some kind of red dragon model. * Raid Finder - like Dungeon Finder, automating the search for fellow players on the hunt for a good raiding party. |date=17-Aug-2011 11:20AM}} ** No raid lock-out for Raid Finder raids anticipated. ** Item drops may not be as good as regular Normal or Heroic mode drops. Items * Tier 13 will only drop from raid bosses and Deathwing will drop the best weapons. ** There will be three sub-tiers to Tier 13 pieces: Looking for Raid (Raid Finder), Normal and Heroic. Zarhym|date=19-Sep-2011 2:29 PM}} * gems will appear, 26-Aug-2011 2:00PM}} but only from Deathwing raids. Epic gems may only appear rarely in dropped container item for all raid members currently being called a "geode". * Boring worgen racial horse mounts. |date=1-Sep-2011 12:30PM}} * , two rogue daggers will be introduced. * Also possibly some legendary armor items. * Some older armor sets that have been removed in previous patches may be made available again. * rogue-only daggers added that are based around agility and should be desirable to all rogue specs (assassination, combat, and subtlety). Locations * Darkmoon Faire island Quests * A legendary quest line associated with legendary rogue daggers. ** Quest line is based lore around an untainted black dragon prince hatched from an egg from an early Badlands questline ( ). Professions * New profession recipes coming. PvP * New PvP season. User Interface * Bag and bank search. References External links ;Official info ;News Sep 24th 2011 at 9:30PM}} Sep 24th 2011 at 8:30PM}} Sep 24th 2011 at 12:30PM; source link appears to have 404'd though}} Sep 23rd 2011 at 12:12PM}} Sep 18th 2011 at 7:09PM}} Aug 29th 2011 at 3:30PM}} Aug 17th 2011 at 11:40AM}}